Encuentros y Amor
by Vampire Hanyou
Summary: Inuxkag Oneshot. Luego de dos meses fuera del pais, Inuyasha vuelve al lado de Kagome.


Una joven estaba sentada enfrente de la ventana, tenía ojos grises-azules, cabello negro azabache, piel pálida y un hermoso cuerpo. Suspiraba con un dejo de tristeza. Sus ojos estaban fijados en el vacío. Eran las 7 AM y tenía que ir a trabajar, le encantaba su trabajo, los niños eran su pasión. Esa no era su razón de tanta melancolía, el problema era Él. Hacia ya dos meses que no lo veía y hoy era un día demasiado especial... Un año de su aniversario de conocerse y al mismo tiempo su cumpleaños.

Kagome: Inuyasha – volvió a suspirar su nombre mientras revolvía su taza de café por enésima vez. Dios! Como lo extrañaba, sus ojos dorados y su cabello extrañamente plateado, pero sobre todo sus pequeñas y suaves orejas de perro. Al imaginarse sus orejas no tuvo más reacción que sonreír, recordó la primera vez que las había tocado como se molestó. Ahora él se encontraba en un viaje de estudios y le había prometido que volvería a ella. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, no era hora de pensar en eso, tenía fe en Inuyasha, él volvería.

Se encontraba en el jardín de infantes Momiji, observaba a los niños jugar en el recreo. Sonreía mientras le enseñaba a una niña a atarse los zapatos. Disfrutaba poder ayudar a los pequeños a crecer y aprender. Su amiga Sango le había recomendado trabajar allí, sabia que le gustarían los niños así que le aconsejó ese lugar y resultó ser perfecto para ella. Sango era su mejor amiga, tenía una cafetería cerca del centro muy frecuentada. Era una mujer muy amable con ella pero era mejor no hacerla enojar. Aunque Miroku nunca aprendería eso. Miroku era el novio de Sango, un hombre muy apuesto de ojos azules zafiro y cabello negro con una coleta. Tenía la manía de coquetearle a las mujeres, y lo peor cerca de Sango... y digamos que no salía ileso. Aunque en el fondo aquellos dos se amaban.

Kagome escuchó un TUD y después un ligero llanto. Se acercó a una pequeña de ojos dorados y cabello negro.

Kagome: Mako-chan? Te encuentras bien? – observó la rodilla raspada y luego el rostro de la pequeña con lagrimas.

Makoto: Gomene Kagome-chan, me caí por los cordones- giró su vista y vio los cordones desatados. Besó la rodilla de Makoto y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Kagome: No llores, ven, vamos a curar tu rodilla – se levantó y la llevó a un cuarto donde sacó un botiquín rojo. Lavó la herido con un agua oxigenado y le puso una bandita. – Listo!- sonrió mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Makoto y observaba su cara sin lagrimas ahora.- Vamos! Ve a jugar – le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió otra vez, pero se escuchó una voz detrás de las dos.

Rin: Hija? Makoto, que te pasó? – Una mujer alta de cabello negro y ojos marrones entraba al cuarto de enfermería con cara de preocupación – Mi amor, estas bien? Me dijeron que viniera a buscarte a la enfermería y me asusté.

Makoto: Estoy bien mami.- Rin se acercó a su hija y la beso en la cabeza. Giró sus ojos a Kagome y la saludo con un cálido abrazo. Se escuchó una cuarta voz a sus espaldas.

Sesshoumaru: Que te sucedió, Makoto? – Un hombre alta y no muy robusto estaba al lado de la niña a su nivel para estar a la altura de ella y observaba la rodilla.

Makoto: Me caí, fue mi culpa papi, Kagome me dijo que no caminara con los cordones desatados, no fue culpa de ella. – Sesshoumaru le dio una sonrisa disimulada a su hija y miró a Kagome, luego a Rin. Se paró a su altura normal.

Sesshoumaru: No estoy enojado, vamos a casa con tu madre. – Caminó al lado de Rin y Kagome – Esto es para ti – Le entregó una carta a Kagome y giró para ver a Rin – Nos vemos, vamos a casa Rin – Rin accedió asintiendo la cabeza, se acercó a su esposo y le plantó un suave beso en la boca.

Rin: Vamos Mako, adios Kagome – Se alejaban mientras Kagome los miraba con ternura.

Ya había terminado su turno en el jardín de infantes, caminaba por la calle cuando recordó la carta que le había entregado Sesshoumaru. Paró en seco y metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de su vaquero. Vio que no tenia remitente, solo decía " Para Kagome ". Abrió la carta y observó el mensaje: " Feliz aniversario y cumpleaños, mi amada Kagome ". Lagrimas amenazaban con salir, luego de 2 meses de tristeza se sentía como si Inuyasha estuviera a su lado ahí mismo. Sonrió entre lagrimas, guardó la carta en bolsillo y se encaminó de nuevo.

Se encontraba enfrente de un local con un gran letrero que decía: Sango´s Café y en la puerta un cartel que nunca había visto a esas horas: " Cerrado ". Decidió llamar a Sango pero no le contestaba nadie. Resignada, volvió sobre sus pasos directo a su casa.

Estaba en frente de la puerta buscando sus llaves del apartamento. En su camino a casa solo había pensado en una cosa: Inuyasha, donde estaba, de cómo lo extrañaba, sus besos, sus te amos, pero sobre todo esos ojos dorados que la hipnotizaban.

Entró al apartamento, muy moderno con una vista hermosa, la sala era de un azul claro con los muebles de madera caoba y un sillón de tres cuerpos color azul rey. La cocina era moderadamente grande y el cuarto estaba cruzando el comedor. La habitación era grande con una cama de 2 plazas y sabanas de seda celestes y también mesas en cada lado, un gran armario rústico de madera. Kagome observaba su habitación sorprendida. Había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, sentado en su cama. Estaba oscuro y no veía muy bien, así que decidió hablar.

Kagome: Quien es? – preguntó con miedo, sabía que debería haber corrido o agarrar algo para defenderse, pero ya era tarde. La voz le temblaba. La figura se paró y se acercaba como un lince a su presa, sigilosamente.

Inuyasha: Hola... – Kagome al escuchar la voz hizo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

Kagome: Inuyasha! – Se tiró a sus brazos sin pensarlo dos veces, con lagrimas en los ojos amenazando con salir. – Dios! Como te extrañé! – Decía mientras los abrazaba fuertemente. Inuyasha sonrió, y la abrazó correspondiéndole.

Inuyasha: Feliz aniversario, Kagome – Después de tanto esperar la besó, desde hacía dos meses que no sentía sus dulces labios. El beso era tierno, pasivo como para recordar ese momento. Cuando se separaron Kagome seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Kagome: Esto es un sueño? – La pregunta hizo sonreír a Inuyasha, la había extrañado tanto, su inocencia, sus ojos azules, pero sobre todo su sonrisa. Le acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía ampliamente.

Inuyasha: Si esto es un sueño, mejor no despertemos – Y la volvió a besar. Este beso era diferente, pasional, necesitado. Kagome pasó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Inuyasha, mientras él posaba sus brazos en su cintura. Ese beso era diferente a todos los demás, el resultado de dos meses sin verse. Al separarse se miraron a los ojos.

Kagome: Wow – Suspiró mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Inuyasha: Lo sé – Sonrió. Acarició sus mejillas sonrojadas, todavía podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. La observó de arriba a bajo y la abrazó. Como había soportado dos meses sin ella? Lo único que pensaba era en ella, día y noche. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió como dos manos acariciaban suavemente sus orejas. Cerró los ojos " Que bien se siente... Pero que demon...!" Se alejó bruscamente de Kagome, lo que hizo reír a la joven. – De que te ríes? – La miró entrecerrando los ojos por entre las pestañas y luego giró la cabeza.

Kagome: De ti – Sonrió divertida por el comportamiento del hanyou. Vio como Inuyasha cambiaba su expresión a una mas iluminada.

Inuyasha: Feliz cumpleaños – Sacó una pequeña cajita y se la entregó. Kagome lo tomó sorprendida, abrió la caja con delicadeza y respiró hondo al ver lo que había adentro: Era un pequeño prendedor en forma de flor sakura, que era su flor favorita. – Lo vi y pensé en ti – Admitió sonrojado.

Kagome: Es hermoso – Lo besó suavemente en la mejilla como agradecimiento y giró sobre sus talones. Inuyasha se sorprendió por el movimiento, observó como Kagome revolvía un cajón de el armario. Se acercó a él con algo en la mano y se lo entregó – Feliz aniversario, Inu-chan – La miró con un dejo de travesura y molestia a la vez. Kagome sabia que odiaba ese sobrenombre, pero seguía diciéndole de ese modo. Agarró el objeto que le entregaba y lo llevó a la altura de sus ojos. Era un collar con un dije en forma de corazón, dorado. Ella lo tomó de sus manos y lo abrió, había dos foto de ellos.

Inuyasha: Arigatou - Colocó sus manos en su cintura y la acercó más a él, mientras con la otra sostenía el collar. La besó con ternura, luego de unos segundos se separaron. – Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo – Kagome abrió los ojos como platos mientras lo miraba fijamente. En un segundo esta soltó una risa y prácticamente le saltó encima. Inuyasha atinó a sostenerse para no caerse y la abrazó de modo que ella ahora quedaba un poco más alta. – Eso es un sí ? – Ella rió mientras asentía.

Kagome: Hai, Inuyasha – La bajó para que sus pies tocaran en el suelo. Se quedó muda, todavía tratando de procesar todo. Un silencio incómodo reino unos minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar – Y... Que tal Inglaterra? – Bueno, fue lo primero que se le había pasado por la mente. Espero la respuesta de él, pero lo único que sintió fue como Inuyasha la tomaba de la cintura otra vez.

Inuyasha: A quien le importa? – La cargó en sus brazos caminando hasta la cama, con la mirada brillante de felicidad. Kagome siempre podía descifrar los sentimientos de él, eran como libros abiertos sus ojos. – No se tu, pero soporté 7 horas de avión, comida de plástico y ver la cara de Sesshoumaru en el aeropuerto no fue muy alentador que digamos – Kagome soltó una risilla – Así que me quedaré aquí, no tengo muchas ganas de ir a mi apartamento – La dejó sobre la cama delicadamente, se recostó a su lado y colocó sus manos atrás de su cabeza. – Te amo Kagome - Sintió a Kagome apoyar su cabeza en su pecho. Sonrió mientras posaba su mano en la cadera de ella.

Kagome: Te extrañé – Susurró mientras trataba de acercarse más a Inuyasha. El hanyou murmuró un "Yo también". Escuchó unos sollozos y giró la vista al sentir húmeda su camisa.

Inuyasha: Ey, ey, ey – Dijo tratando de calmarla, como si de una flor delicada se tratara. – No llores, Kagome. Sabes que odio verte llorar. Porque lloras? – Se sentó y tomó el mentón de Kagome mientras la miraba a los ojos. Al verla llorar siempre sentía impotencia, y era peor saber que él podía ser la causa.

Kagome: Pensé que... no... volverías – Le resultaba un poco difícil hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo. Lo abrazó – Te amo – Dos meses sin podérselo decir habían sido un tortura, quería sacarse todo sentimiento reprimido.

Inuyasha: No seas llorona – Su voz estaba lejos de ser ofensiva, la besó tiernamente limpiando una por una cada lágrima. Se separó lentamente y observó sus ojos encantadores azules.

Kagome: No soy llorona, baka - Trató de moverse y alejarse un poco de él, no que estuviera molesta, pero solo quería aparentarlo ya que su orgullo estaba herido. Inuyasha la agarró por la cintura con las dos manos y la hizo quedar debajo de él. Kagome abrió los sorprendida y se sonrojó.

Inuyasha: Eres muy orgullosa no? – Le dio una sonrisa arrogante, le era muy divertido molestarla, " Se ve hermosa cuando esta enojada"

Kagome: Mira quien habla! El Señor Arrogante que nunca necesita ayuda en nada – Lo miró a los ojos y no apartó la vista como desafiándolo.

Inuyasha: Fhe! – " Típica respuesta de alguien terco"- Lamento decirte que tu amas al "Señor Arrogante" tal y como es – Kagome trató de mantenerse seria, pero soltó una risa y colocó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Inuyasha.

Kagome: No discutiré eso – Sonrió y lo besó en la comisura de los labios. El beso fue profundizándose, Inuyasha bajó su mano derecha a las piernas de Kagome pero soltó un gruñido.

Inuyasha: Porque usas pantalones? – La joven soltó una risa

Kagome: Te estas juntando mucho con Miroku - Inuyasha la besó en el cuello y ella soltó un suspiro.

Inuyasha: No tienes idea cuanto.

Kagome despertó, los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana semiabierta, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó donde estaba. Los recuerdos se vinieron a la mente y se sonrojó mientras reía quedamente. Se levantó tapando su cuerpo con la sábana, dio vuelta el rostro y vio al hanyou durmiendo. Tomó la camisa de Inuyasha y se dirigió a la cocina. Buscó un poco de jugo y comenzó a hacer un desayuno bastante completo, hizo tostadas y tomó unos huevos de la nevera. Estaba cocinando cuando sintió los brazos fuertes de alguien rodeándola y besándole el cuello.

Kagome: Inu... Yasha - Por un momento se asustó, pero luego respiró aliviada.

Inuyasha: Quien creías que era? – Kagome se dio vuelta y le correspondió el abrazo mirándolo a los ojos. Inuyasha la besó con un suave beso de buenos días. Ella le correspondió suavemente mientras suspiraba entre el beso y sonreía. Murmuró un "Buenos días", dio media vuelta y siguió cocinando con el agarre de Inuyasha en su cintura. – Mmm... Huele bien – El susurro que le llegó al oído a Kagome le ocasionó un escalofrío en la columna.

Kagome: Gracias, si quieres ve a la cama y yo lo llevo – Tiró la cabeza para atrás y lo besó en la mejilla. Él asintió observándola minuciosamente. Comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación cuando paró en seco y se dio media vuelta.

Inuyasha: Te queda muy bien mi camisa – Sonrió una sonrisa pícara, acercándose con gracias a su velocidad de youkai rápidamente a las espaldas de Kagome y le susurró con vos ronca – Aunque te ves mejor sin nada – Antes de que Kagome pudiera decir algo Inuyasha ya estaba en la recámara. Sonrojada hasta las orejas, siguió cocinando.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el regreso de Inuyasha, ahora él y Kagome vivían juntos en un gran departamento en el centro de Tokio. Ambos estaban recostados en el sofá, ella cómodamente encima de él. Las manos de Inuyasha estaban apoyadas en el estomago de la joven mientras ellas colocaba las suyas arriba. Sus manos eran tan diferentes: las de ella eran blancas como la nieve, suaves, pequeñas y delicadas; las de él eran grandes, con la tez un poco más morena, robustas y con esas largas y afiladas uñas.

Inuyasha: En que piensas? Has estado muy callada...

Kagome: En nada... solo estoy feliz de estar contigo Inuyasha – Apretó un poco el agarre de sus manos y suspiró tranquilamente.

Inuyasha: Creías que no volvería? Crees que dejaría que ese lobo te tuviera para él? Pues piensa otra vez, porque ahora eres mía – Le acarició el cuello con la nariz mientras susurraba sus palabras.

Kagome: Estabas celoso de Kouga? – Kagome no pudo evitar esa pregunta, le encantaba verlo tratando de dar explicaciones. Sonrió.

Inuyasha: NO! Yo? De ese lobo estúpido? Ja! No me hagas reír – La joven negó con la cabeza a la demostración de poco madurez de su pareja. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa y habló.

Kagome: Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte porque eres tu de quien me enamoré: del apuesto, ágil, orgulloso, tosco---

Inuyasha: Hey!

Kagome: --- celoso, terco pero irresistible Inuyasha – Lo besó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del hanyou. Inuyasha sonrió de lado y la abrazó más fuerte. Amaba a esa mujer, y la amaría el resto de su vida. – Que te parece si dormimos y mañana a la mañana salimos un rato?

Inuyasha: De acuerdo, buenas noches Kagome

Kagome: Buenas noche Inu-chan – Se quedaron abrazados mientras dormían esperando ansiosos un nuevo día para seguir con sus vidas, juntos.


End file.
